hangout_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200213-history
ICE
ICE was a main protagonist in the HRU. He was the gender swapped SI of user Mr. Booze, aka ICEBEARISBEST. He was the father of Chilly and was dating Neopolitan. He was also known as a person who was caught having t h e b i g g a y Backstory ICE's father was a Retconking, a species of monsters that disguise themselves as humans, known for being able to reproduce and have children within minutes of the egg being fertilized. However ICE's father "Eiac" knocked up a human female, thus ICE was born 2 months later. He then grew up in the little cabin in the icy forest, where he, his father, his mother and his sister "Chilly" lived. Later on he befriended someone named Skarlet. He was forced to enter the Mortal Kombat tournament at just age 13, where he was beat senseless. Soon, his father forced his mother to be lobotomized. He then ran away as something impaled and killed his sister, luckily he found himself stumbling into Hippers Hangout, where he lived for many years before Flowey attacked the server. History ICE was chillin' out in Hippers Hangout one day when suddenly he and fellow member TJman were attacked by Flowey and Annoying Orange, causing them to flee. ICE teased TJ for a bit via summoning Chitose and shit, later on he and TJ found their way to skyworld, where they met up with Pit and Escargoon, eventually they walked down to Mettaton's Hotel to help Pit confess his feelings to Ruby Rose, however things don't go to well, and ICE is kidnapped by Neopolitan and Claus. He is brainwashed by Minion Homer, and kills Brawl Meta Knight and Palutena, however Neopolitan has a change of heart and frees him from his brainwashing and escapes MH's lair with him. However in a foolish mistake, they go back to finish the job, where ICE's arms are broken by Noumu, and was soon caught in a final battle with All for One, where he had his powers absorbed, and thus because his powers were keeping him alive, he died, but not before Neo confessed her true feelings and kissed him. He then died in her arms... for good... never to come back Until two days later when he woke up in hell and was tortured by Robot Devil and Magic Crow, before Murdoc Nicalls dropped off a guitar for RD, seeing ICE and contacting 2D, telling him that ICE was there in hell. 2D told the gang what Murdoc told him and they all went to rescue ICE. When ICE was rescued he officially started dating Neo, and even summoned a house from the ground. He then "bonded" with Neo that night, the next day he threw a party in Palutena's Temple to celebrate... something i think, in which he, Escargoon and Pip sang Mr. Booze once the CPU's crashed the party, however after the song, Neo accidentally revealed she was pregnant (see "Backstory"). Bill Cipher then attacked the temple and managed to kill Papyrus and Dunkey before being sealed away by the CPU's ICE was later shocked and happy about this as he finally had a chance to make up for his own bad childhood, however during the final battle, Neo was terribly wounded in the stomach, killing the unborn child and scarring ICE and her for life. ICE and her later settled down in ICE's house for a while, not really doing anything. Until they were forced to take Ruby in as she didn't have a home. One day however, sans came back to life and started crashing here. ICE and Neo were mostly on standby, until ICE's "sister" Chilly decided to drop by as well, she and ICE had a not so tearful reunion as Chilly tried to attack ICE, in which they fought for a bit before stopping. Soon everyone was teleported to Magicant by Prince, where they planned an attack on Bill and Carnage, however Chilly ran off to go fight them on her own, where she was beaten to near death, and revealed to actually be the daughter of ICE and Neo from the future. After they lost the battle and had to retreat, ICE went into a state of depression and ran off to a cave, where he was trapped in a bubble, transporting him to ICE Land Category:Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters introduced in Arc 2 Category:OCs Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Played by ICE Category:Non-Virgins Category:Deceased Characters Category:Playable Characters in HRU: The Fighting Game